Secure access to computerized devices and to digital data is typically implemented by providing passwords and/or keys, which can be duplicated from one device to another. In some cases a one-time password (OTP) is used. A one-time password (OTP) is a password that is typically valid for only one login session or transaction. The OTP can be generated based on time-synchronization between the authentication server and the client providing the password, by using a mathematical algorithm for generating a new password based on the previous password and/or seeds and by using a mathematical algorithm. The new password is based on a random number or seeds chosen by the authentication server or by applying transaction details and/or a counter.
Unified Threat Management (UTM) is a comprehensive solution that has recently emerged in the network security industry, and since 2004 it has gained widespread currency as a primary network gateway defense solution for organizations. In theory, UTM is the evolution of the traditional firewall into an all-inclusive security product able to perform multiple security functions within one single appliance: network firewalling, network intrusion prevention and gateway antivirus (AV), gateway anti-spam, Virtual Private Network (VPN), content filtering, load balancing, data leak prevention and on-appliance reporting.
Security is typically managed by a system administrator, who is able to change the configuration by gaining privileged access rights.
Typically a device or application switches between secured mode, in which the security mechanism is operated, and user mode.
PCT application WO2013008230 discloses anti-tampering protection assembly for sensing tampering with at least one conductor.
PCT application WO2006/026676 discloses circuits that are tolerated to software errors.